This invention relates to a fifth wheel hitch of the type which is mounted in the bed of a pickup truck and which is adapted to be coupled to a recreational vehicle or other towed vehicle.
A major disadvantage of a fifth wheel hitch is that it occupies substantial space in the bed of the truck and significantly reduces the cargo capacity of the truck. It is, therefore, desirable to be able to remove the hitch from the bed when the hitch is not being used to tow a vehicle.